


Life is but a Dream

by neko_loki



Category: Star Trek
Genre: A rubber duck makes an appearance, Crack Fic, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_loki/pseuds/neko_loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim walks in on Spock in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is but a Dream

"Spock!" Jim called out, knocking on the door to Spock's quarters, "Spock, sorry about this, I know it's late but we need you on the bridge,"  
There was no reply, which was odd, Spock always responded. Jim knew he was defiantly in there as he had seen him go in not ten minutes ago.  
The door slid open under Jim's command and he stepped in cautiously, peering around the room, but it was deserted. Spock wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
Jim was about to leave when he heard a sound from the bathroom.  
"Spock?" Jim called again, making his was towards the bathroom door, "Spock, you in there?"  
There was no reply, but the noises continued. Jim grew worried, it wasn't like Spock to ignore him.  
"Spock, I'm coming in okay?" Still no reply, so Jim opened the door.  
"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream,"  
Jim froze in the doorway.  
"Merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream!"  
"Spock?!"  
Spock whipped his head around and his eyes met Jim's. He was sitting in the bath, bubbles coming up to his chest, white shower cap pulled over his black bowl cut; pointed ears sticking out. He was holding a yellow rubber duck frozen in the air as he stared at Jim with his mouth half-open. His cheeks flushed green.  
"Um...."  
"Jim."  
"Spock."  
They stared at each other.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I believe humans find it pleasurable to sing in the bath, I am conducting an experiment to see if this is the case for a Vulcan such as myself."  
"Uh. Right. Your conclusion?"  
"I need to investigate this further."  
".... Okay."  
The situation and hearing the words coming from Spock in his tone of voice was comical, Jim would have laughed if the sight before him wasn't so damn weird.  
"Is there something you needed, Captain?"  
"Oh... uh, we needed you on the bridge... But I think we're okay now."  
"Oh..."  
"Well, I'll leave you to it..."  
"Okay."  
Jim backed out of the room, closing the door behind him, then swiftly left Spock's quarters. He smirked, he couldn't wait to tell Bones about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while sitting in the bath, my brother was listening to "Row your boat" and I had a sudden vision of Spock singing it and it was the funniest thought I'd ever had.


End file.
